Kingdom Come: Epilogue
by Two-Eyed Charlie
Summary: After the fire has finally settled, and the bodies have finally been counted, the Trinity gets a long overdue moment to reflect. More detailed description inside. One-shot.


**While I do not pretend to be Mark Waid or Alex Ross (especially not Alex Ross- the dude draws amazingly. I've yet to graduate passed stick figures...), there are parts of Kingdom Come that irk me...maybe because the original concept was from "Twilight of the Superheroes" and a lot of the deconstruction elements weren't fully deconstructed in the transition (more on that after the stories over)...**

 **But Mark Waid and I agree on one thing (also keep in mind that he's one of my all time favorite authors); Diana's character was not handled well. Really at all...he also said that looking back he thought the ending wasn't really good, and that the romantic angle ran into far too many problems. I...agree...**

 **So, I re-wrote it, because I'm an arrogant bastard. No romance, no ships, just how I would have ended the "Trinity" if I was in charge of the script.**

 **Feel free to let me know how I did or how angry you are at me, and as always...**

 **DC owns all characters and more importantly they own us as well. They own you...THEY OWN YOU!**

* * *

 _ **Kingdom Come: Epilogue **_

_**One Year After the War…..**_

A grey haired man stood rigidly amongst the bustling of his surroundings, his long black trench coat contrasting sharply with the colourful costumes around him. A host, dressed in the ever familiar red and gold emblem of Superman, hovered close by with menu's in hand. A wayward look between the man and the employee silently demanded patience from the increasingly anxious youngster.

He was, after all, waiting for guests…..

"You're early." A voice called out behind him. "Forgoing the dramatic entrances in your old age?"

The man turned briskly, a warm smile on his face. He was met with an equally warm gleam from a women dressed in flowing white robes. Streaks of light cascading into the restaurant glistened off her skin. "No skylight. How are you Diana?"

"Quite good, but busy." She responded. "Reconstruction has been slow. The again, it's somewhat comforting to know that some things haven't changed. How about you Bruce?"

"Much the same." He silently called out to the waiter with a slight nod. The young man bounded over to them excitedly, a well practiced grin forming on his face.

"Greetings citizens! Smoking or non-smoking?"

" _Non_ please." Diana replied. Glancing at Bruce, she bowed slightly with a sarcastic grin as she motioned towards the man in tights with her arm. "After you…"

"How very kind….." Bruce mused as he stepped behind the waiter, Diana following suit. As they passed through the scurrying costumes and the parade of memorabilia, Bruce's gaze poured over his surroundings with a somewhat incredulous look. "This is all a little excessive, don't you think?"

"Perhaps," she replied, casting her own glances at the recognizable objects around her, "but it's something I'm accustomed to, seeing mortals pay tribute to the heroes of lore."

"I suppose we _have_ given them more than a few stories to pass down."

He was still glancing around as they reached their table, with its various hero-themed decorations spread over its surface. Diana palmed a miniature version of Jay Garrick's helmet as he wrapped his coat around the back of his seat. "He's _late_."

"No, we're _early._ Remember?"

"He's still late by _his_ standards."

She smiled with a slight scoff as he sank into his seat. "He'll be here. You _still_ worry too much."

"Some things never die….." he mumbled to himself.

"Like stubborn old men?" a voice asked behind him. Both Diana and Bruce jumped in their seats as a well built man with round spectacles materialized seemingly out of nowhere. Diana's initial shock soon turned to amusement.

"Looks like he finally got you back, Bruce." She chuckled as Clark took the unoccupied seat, a satisfied smirk gracing his aged features.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, traffic was a mess."

"I'm sure it was….." Bruce mused in response. "You look nervous."

"Just a lot of memories flooding back. Not all of them pleasant….and I'm not sure why all the 'Superman' here have long hair….." He glanced at a display case filled with glowing rocks, eyeing them curiously. "It's awfully crowded. Don't you think someone will recognize us?"

Diana opened her menu while brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hardly likely. For one thing, you wrote the book on secret identities….."

"And none of us are wearing bright colours." Bruce added. "As opposed to the swarm of _admirers_ here. Speaking of which….."

The Trinity's attention turned to a man in a tight fitting Aquaman costume as he approached their table, each of them desperately trying to subdue a grin.

"May I get you something to drink?" He asked, looking at Diana, Bruce and Clark respectively.

"Water's fine."

"Coffee."

"Milk, please."

"And keep it coming." Bruce added before the young man walked away. He curiously clasped the salt and pepper shakers in his hands as Clark spoke up.

"This is an odd place to meet up, Diana."

"My thoughts exactly." Bruce stated as he placed the shakers down.

"I was curious. The atmosphere is elevating and _humbling_ at the same time." She glanced around the table with kind eyes. "Some of us can _always_ use a little more humility….."

"Who, _us_?" Bruce replied sarcastically. Suddenly, he felt a slight tap on his matte black covered shoulder as a man's voice called out timidly behind him.

"Excuse me, are you….."

"…..yes?"

"…..using the ketchup? We've run out."

"Ah." Bruce ignored the chuckle from the two other heroes at the table as he reached for the ketchup bottle. "Be my guest."

The Aquaman waiter returned with a tray full of drinks, each of the trio reaching out to take there's with a polite nod. As the young man disappeared back into the throngs of the restaurants fellow patrons, Clark eyed his friends with a curious twirk in his brow.

"So, are we here to play catch up? Not that I'm complaining but….."

"More or less," Diana replied, raising her glass in front of her, "but first, I think it's appropriate to toast friends and allies past _and_ present. After everything we've been through, it's _long_ overdue."

Silently, but with smiles of their own, the Trinity clinked their glasses together in renewed camaraderie. Before they could place their drinks down, a girl sporting a Robin costume appeared next to their table.

"Hi, I'm _Robin_."

"Of course you are…." Bruce muttered under his breath, taking another long sip of his coffee.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked, still cheerful.

"What do you recommend?"

Thinking for only a fleeting second, she responded with enthusiasm. "Today's special is the _Powergirl Chicken Sandwich_."

"The cut….?"

"Breast. I also recommend the _Dial "H" for Hoagie….._ "

"I'll just have the _Giant Turtle Soup_." Diana stated, handing her menu to the waitress. She turned towards Clark.

"And for you sir?"

"Do you serve anything like _Beef Bourguignon…._?"

"There's _Starro the Casserole….._ "

"That'll be fine."

Bruce thrust his menu over his shoulder as he continued to stare down at the table. "Steak. Well-done"

"Which one?" 'Robin' asked, taking his menu. "There's the _Man of Beef_ , the….."

" _Steak._ " He replied firmly. " _Well-done_."

Taking the hint and quickly disappearing from sight, the trio was left along again at the table. Clark clasped his hands in front of him as he shared a warm look with his two oldest friends. "I'm sure you two have been very busy as of late."

"The teachings are going well so far, but there's still a long, arduous road ahead. Students have to _want_ to learn, and even a year later there are far too many open wounds that still need to heal."

"If anyone can do it, it'll be you Diana." Clark stated, taking a drink of his milk.

"I remember your methods; strict, but fair." Bruce swirled his coffee around in his Green Lantern mug. "I doubt anyone is stubborn enough to keep out your wisdom for long."

"Thank you," she replied with a gleam, "both of you."

"What about you Bruce?" Clark asked, eying the man as he twirled another decoration around in his hand. "Word has it that you've put the _Mankind Liberation Front_ to work in your hospitals."

"How in the world did you manage that?" Diana's brow furrowed.

"Some were more than willing to _repent._ For the other's….. _inhibitor collars_. They keep the rowdier ones subdued."

"Even Luthor?" Clark asked incredulously.

"Not so much." Bruce replied. He continued as their waitress placed their orders on the table. "I caught him down in the cave _twice_ last month, trying to hack the computer." He glanced at his plate with a slight scowl. "He sends his best, by the way."

"Really?"

"No."

Dian leaned over and inspected Bruce's plate as the waitress trudged off quickly into the blur of colours. "That's not well-done….."

"Not even a shade over _medium_." He agreed. Craning his neck, he called out to the retreating 'Robin'. "Miss….?"

"Here." Clark lowered his glasses, his eyes slighting up with a discrete red. Within seconds, the steak was sizzling and popping with heat. Bruce cut off a slice and placed it in his mouth, quickly giving Clark a satisfied nod.

"What about you Clark?" Diana asked, taking a sip of her soup. "I have to say, I haven't heard much from your end of things. Are you….."

"I'm alright Diana." He replies. "I'm not a recluse anymore. I'm just trying to blend in. Remember my roots. I went a long time forgetting that I used to always consider myself human and that cost me dearly. I made some decisions that in retrospect don't make any sense….."

"We _both_ did….." Diana interrupted.

"We _all_ did." Bruce added.

"But I decided that right now, settling down and staying grounded is the best way for me to honor all those people who made Superman who he really is….. _was_. To be the simple farm boy that I grew up as. I just want to be Clark Kent, not Superman…..and I don't think I've ever felt more at peace with the idea than I do now."

Bruce chuckled slightly as he placed his napkin beside his empty plate, drawing the attention of the two other heroes.

"You know Clark, in all my years….." he paused, forming the words in his mind before continuing. "Diana and I aren't ever going to quit doing what we do. Out of training or obsession or just pure inability to find happiness elsewhere, I don't know." Diana nodded slightly to confirm what he was saying, a small smile growing on her lips.

"But one of the few things I ever truly wanted in life was to finally see the day where the man who felt the need to hoist the world on his shoulders and carry us all through the raging storms would be allowed to tend to a farm in peace, with no worries or external responsibilities. You, more than perhaps anyone else, chose to give up a life of simple earthbound pleasures to save the world without a single selfish thought in the interim. Not because you had to, or because you were forced into it, but because you _wanted_ to."

He rose from his seat and placed a wad of bills on the table as Clark and Diana stared at him, their faces agape. Reaching for his coat, he finished.

"So I'm happy that you finally get to enjoy the fruits of your labour. You deserve that much."

Both Clark and Diana rose from their seats in silence, still eyeing the Dark Knight as he swung his jacket over his shoulders. Clark could only step forward, and with a glistening sparkle in the corner of his eye, he enveloped the elderly detective in a hug. After a second of indecision, Bruce returned it in kind, as Diana watched on with an increasingly beaming face.

Pulling apart, they began to poke their way through the crowds towards the exit. Clark lightly clasped Bruce's shoulder as he gently leaned in closer. "I never knew you had something like that in you. You'd be a hell of a parent, Bruce."

"I have enough trouble with Luthor as is." He deadpanned in response. "Besides, I want to be by Dick's side as much as I can until he's fully healed. I'd be too busy for anything close to parenthood." Turning his head towards Diana, he flashed her a sly smile. "I think you can relate."

"More than you can imagine." She chuckled. "What about you Clark?"

He shook his head, gently cleaning his spectacles. "No, what I had with Lois…..I don't think I can ever recapture." His face fell slightly, but the gleam in his eyes remained. "And I can't ever conceive of a super powered baby being a good thing for the world, considering how precarious everything still is."

Clark turned his gaze back to Bruce, who was busy eyeing an older gentlemen and his red haired friend, currently in a diatribe against the concept of a _Spectre Platter._ "Bruce, still with us?"

"Sorry, just…..wandering for a second….."

They pushed through the doors of the diner into a warm bath of light, the bustle of hungry patrons being replaced by a cacophony of traffic and shoes clacking against the pavement. Bruce tugged on his collar, bemoaning sarcastically. "No children of the future for the _Trinity_ then….."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Diana stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look around us. We've spent almost our entire lives dedicated to their safety, prosperity and future. If that doesn't make them our children in some way….."

"We've had some rough time…." Clark interjected, "but so does any parent."

"They've turned out alright, all things considered." Bruce agreed. "After all, we each had our so-called _parenting style_."

"In a way, it makes me very _happy_." Diana lightly placed her hands on both men's shoulders. "No matter what comes to pass in the years ahead of us, we'll _always_ be united by _them_. By what they mean to us."

"Like true parents." Clark agreed.

"I feel like I'm more of the _favorite_ Uncle…."

"You have more in common with us than you're willing to admit." Diana stated lightly, ruffling his strands of grey hair playfully. He returned her tease with a smile, and then directed to the well-built farmer beside her.

"In that case, why don't you two stop by one of my clinics? I could always use a second or third opinion."

With equally glowing gleams, the trio began to walk down the well trotted sidewalk, their shoulders close together and their voices united in reminiscence while the gentle rays of sunlight poured over them. As they disappeared into the crowds of commuters and sight seeres, the old man in the diner gazed out the window, following their silhouettes…..

…..and smiled the most sincere smile he had given in many, _many_ years…

* * *

 **Alright boys and girls, it's essay time:**

 **So remember how I mentioned "Twilight of the Superheroes"? That was the original basis that Alex Ross worked off of when he pitched the idea to DC (and what Mark Waid looked at when he was writing the script). See the idea was to make a "finale" for the DC Universe, since Moore, much like Morrison, believes that superheroes are our modern religious myths, however ol' Alan believed that the idea was being fully held back due to the fact that there was no conceivable ending for these heroes.**

 **So he went and wrote one. And hot damn was it dark...Like picture Watchmen...but then multiple that by Bambi's mother getting shot, and you'll start to get the picture.**

 **The basis of it was that those with superpowers finally decided to forgo any connection to humanity that they had and instead rule over it, with the House of Steel being led by Superman and his wife Wonder Woman. Both of their abandonment of the principle of defending humanity was supposed to show just how disillusioned and different they were, and more importantly help explain the motivations of the real heroes of the story, who were trying to bring about essentially the Ragnarok of the DC superhero community.**

 **Now Moore had his falling out with DC a few months later so this never got passed the concept stage, but it informed a lot of what went into Kingdom Come when Ross pitched the idea.**

 **That's why, throughout the story, Superman (who lost Lois off panel in a very "stuffed in the fridge" moment that was later made less...blargh in the JSA tie in) and Wonder Woman begin to lose their sense of what made them heroes in the first place as they get more and more into their mission, and more importantly, become more and more...sexually aggressive (in a way) towards one another.**

 **Which is why I (and even Waid himself) don't fully understand why they decide to pursue a romantic relationship after everything that happened. Just like I don't understand why they'd want to bring a superpowered baby into the world when they know that'll only cause issues.**

 **So...that's why I decided to re-write MY interpretation of what could have been the Trinity's "last" scene together. Just as friends, no romance or babies or any of that. While it was nice to see the Trinity come together again after the events of the book...just too many logical flaws in my opinion.**

 **Also I'm not the biggest fan of the Superman/Wonder Woman ship, as you might have guessed, so there's that too...**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know what you think in the comment section thingy!**


End file.
